criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Adam Rodriguez
|birthplace=Yonkers, New York |family=Janet Rodriguez Ramon Rodriguez Grace Gail |yearsactive=1997-present }} Adam Michael Rodriguez is an American actor, screenwriter, and director known for his portrayals of Eric Delko on CSI: Miami and Luke Alvez on Criminal Minds. Biography Rodriguez was born in Yonkers, New York, on April 2, 1975, to Janet and Ramon Rodriguez. Janet was an airline ticket agent, while Ramon was an executive with the U.S. Hispanic Chamber of Commerce. Ramon is of half-Puerto Rican and half-Cuban descent, while Janet is of Puerto Rican ancestry. Rodriguez attended Clarkstown High School North in New City and graduated in 1993. At first, he hoped to be a professional baseball player, but he suffered a career-ending injury in high school injury. As a result, he decided to pursue acting and performed in a children's theater in New York. Prior to starting a full-time acting career, he worked as a stockbroker. Rodriguez first appeared in commercials, including one for Coca-Cola, and his first feature film appearance was as an extra in The X-Files. He later made appearances on Brooklyn South, Law & Order, Felicity, Roswell, and NYPD Blue. Rodriguez appeared in a multitude of music videos and participated in "Yes We Can", a campaign song for Barack Obama's 2008 Presidential campaign. In 2002, Rodriguez joined the main cast of CSI: Miami as Eric Delko, which also starred Eva LaRue and Eddie Cibrian. He also directed and wrote two episodes for that series. During his tenure at CSI: Miami, he also starred in the 2009 Tyler Perry movie I Can Do Bad All By Myself, and a smaller film called Love and Debate. He also portrayed Bobby, Hilda's love interest, in the fourth season of Ugly Betty. He later took his directing skills from CSI: Miami when he directed an episode of the series Scorpion. Most recently, Rodriguez was cast as Luke Alvez, an FBI Fugitive Task Force Agent who joins the BAU in the twelfth season of Criminal Minds, replacing Shemar Moore when he retired from portraying SSA Derek Morgan. On Criminal Minds Rodriguez portrayed SSA-in-training Luke Alvez, a member of the FBI Fugitive Task Force who joined the BAU to help them recapture thirteen escaped serial killers. He started playing the role in Season Twelve. Filmography *Criminal Minds - (2016-present) TV episodes - Luke Alvez *Incredibles 2 (2018) as Detective (voice) *Jane the Virgin (2015-2018) as Jonathan Chavez (7 episodes) *Axis (2017) as Unknown Character (voice) *CHIPS (2017) as Shamus (uncredited) *Chunk & Bean (2016) as Jim Herrera *Runner (2015) as Troy *Empire (2015) as Laz Delgado (5 episodes) *Magic Mike XXL (2015) as Tito *The Night Shift (2015) as Dr. Joey Chavez (6 episodes) *Reckless (2014) as Preston Cruz (13 episodes) *Lovesick (2014) as Jason Kerwick *About Last Night (2014) as Steven Thaler *The Goodwin Games (2013) as Ivan (3 episodes) *Necessary Roughness (2012) as Edmund Gonzales *Magic Mike (2012) as Tito *CSI: Miami (2002-2012) as Eric Delko (221 episodes) *Sesame Street (2011) as Detective Alfie Betts *Psych (2010) as Tommy Nix *Caught in the Crossfire (2010) as Shepherd *Cielito lindo (2010) as Leonardo *Ugly Betty (2009-2010) as Bobby Talercio (11 episodes) *Let the Game Begin (2010) as Rowan Sly "Ricky" *I Can Do Bad All by Myself (2009) as Sandino *A Kiss of Chaos (2009) as Freddie *15 Minutes of Fame (2008) as Casting Director *B.O.H.I.C.A. (2008) as Diz *Christmas Break (2008) as Alejandro (short) *Take (2007) as Steven *Unknown (2006) as County Doctor *Splinter (2006) as Private Martinez *Love and Debate (2006) as Elias *Category 7: The End of the World (2005) as USAF Pilot Ritter *Kim Possible (2005) as Burn Burnam (voice) *Keeper of the Past (2005) as Stanley (short) *Six Feet Under (2004) as Kenny Simms *CSI: Miami (2004) as Eric Delko (video game, voice) *Queens Supreme (2003) as Hector Martinez *Roswell (2001-2002) as Jesse Ramirez (18 episodes) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2002) as Eric Delko *King Rikki (2002) as Alejandro Rojas *Resurrection Blvd. (2001-2002) as Jorge Martinez (4 episodes) *Impostor (2001) as Trooper #1 *All Souls (2001) as Patrick Fortado (6 episodes) *Details (2000) as Chris (short) *Felicity (1999-2000) as Erik Kidd (3 episodes) *Law & Order (1999) as Chino *Ryan Caulfield: Year One (1999) as Unknown Character *Brooklyn South (1997-1998) as Off. Hector Villanueva (19 episodes) *NYPD Blue (1997) as Uniform Cop Director *Criminal Minds - Ashley (2018) TV episode *Criminal Minds - Last Gasp (2018) TV episode *Scorpion (2015) - 1 episode *CSI: Miami (2011-2012) - 2 episodes Writer *CSI: Miami (2011-2012) - 2 episodes Soundtrack *Sound Off (Duckworth Chant) - Magic Mike (2012) Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Directors